bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 12: Girl I Know
'''Girl I Know '''is the twelfth chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". I am really proud of this chapter. Enjoy. Also, this is definitely my most sexually explicit chapter. Girl I Know After escaping from prison, me, Pale, and the rest of the prisoners went to Ancrya. Pale and the others went to the inn there, but I had to keep my promise to Arminius. I asked a guard where I could find Samantha, and he told me where to go. It was a whore house. God dammit. Before entering, I whispered to myself. Harold: Henriett, I'm sorry. I went into the building, and was actually kind of surprised. There were a lot of very pretty women wearing almost nothing, some men flirting with them, and the building smelled like flowers. This should be interesting. A woman approached me, and asked how she could help me. I told her that I was looking for Samantha, and she brought me to her. Samantha was clearly the boss of this establishment, since she had a big bedroom that was very well decorated. When I saw Samantha, I was really surprised. She was probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Just, damn. She has long black hair, green eyes, a kind face, and a great figure. She was wearing a purple dress, and had a lot of jewelry. When she spoke, she had a very unusual accent. Regardless, her voice was very nice. Samantha: Welcome to my house. How can I help you? Harold: Arminius sent me. Samantha: Arminius? Where is he? Harold: We were in the prison. I helped everyone escape, but Arminius stayed. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you. Samantha: Thank you. What's your name? Harold: My name is Harold Jenkins. Samantha: Oh. I've heard of you. Harold: Not many people haven't. I should get going. I have work to do. Samantha: Wait. Stay for a while. Harold: Why? Samantha: I heard that you know how to please a woman. I want to see if that's true or false. Harold: Uhhhh..... Samantha: Come here, Harold. I walked over to her. She had a very nice smile on her face. As I walked up to her, she sat up on her knees. She sniffed, and I could tell that she was disgusted. She coughed. Samantha: Harold. No offense, but you don't smell very good. Harold: I was in prison for 10 months, and I wasn't allowed to bathe. Samantha: Come with me. She brought me to her shower room. It was very fancy. It smelled funny, but it was cool. There were no windows, which was nice. The running water made a very strange sound. I was very impressed. How could Samantha afford this? Samantha: Shower with me, Harold. Harold: I'd love to, but I don't really have time for this. Samantha: Are you sure about that? I thought in my head for a second. I really needed to stop Ptolemy. But Samantha's offer does seem generous. Besides, it could be fun. I would never turn down a beautiful woman. It's not in my blood. Harold: Okay. I'll shower with you. Samantha: Thank you. Samantha then took off her dress. She stripped down to her undergarments, took off all of her jewelry, and seemed happy. Unfortunately, she stopped at her undergarments. She then went into the shower, and I followed her. We were in there for maybe ten minutes when I tried to leave. But of course, Samantha stopped me. Samantha: Why are you in such a hurry, Harold? Harold: I've got a mission to finish. I'd love to stay, but I really can't. Samantha: Is your mission really that important? I gave up on trying to convince her to let me leave. Harold: Fine. I'll stay for a little bit longer. Samantha: Thank you. She then danced around a little, which was pretty sexy. Samantha was very strange. Why was she acting so seductively? I didn't complain about that. She then grabbed me by the arms. This was when things got very interesting. Samantha: Harold, do you think I'm pretty? Harold: Yes. I do. Samantha: Will you stay here with me tonight? Harold: Of course. Samantha: Thank you. We got out of the shower, and went back into Samantha's bedroom. She crawled onto the bed, and I did the same. We talked for maybe 5 minutes, then she crawled a little bit closer to me. I knew what she wanted. I leaned in, and we kissed. It was a very good kiss. It only lasted for maybe 1 second, but it was nice. She then leaned back, and asked me to please her. We started having fun, and the bed was rocking very violently when our fun reached a certain point. That was the best night that I had in 10 months. Samantha was better in bed than any other woman I had ever slept with, and that's saying something. The next morning, Samantha told me that I had successfully entertained her, and that I could come back whenever I wanted. I tried to kiss her again, but she didn't want to. I left that place, and went to the inn. Pale seemed pretty annoyed when she saw me. Pale: Harold, where the hell were you last night? I was starting to worry. Harold: Arminius's mistress, Samantha, was entertaining me. Pale: Are you kidding me? We are at war, and you slept with a woman that you just met? Harold: Uh, yeah. Pale: You are a good man, Harold. Harold: Thank you. After that, I vowed to stay focused. Time to get serious. No more distractions. Credits Thanks for reading chapter 12. Tell we what you think in the comments. There is going to be a connection between this chapter and a future chapter. Category:Blog posts